Of coffee and booze
by Wai - Aki
Summary: Crawford and Schuldich have their habitual coffee and alcohol. But what happens when Schuldich attempts a conversation?


Wow. We actually wrote something that does not feature a Weiss character! Schwarz-centered piece. Slight Crawford/Schuldich, if you want to see it that way.

Of coffee and booze

Mornings in the Schwarz household aren't as hectic as in other household. One of the reasons why, is of course, the Schwarz household is not like any other. An ordinary family home consisting of a mother, a father and their children can hardly be any different than that of four different assassins.

Nagi is barely there for the mornings, because he never bothers with breakfast before he goes off to school. Farfarello isn't awake until well past noon, one of Schuldich's chores is to wake him up after all. It would always be only Schuldich and Crawford in the apartment by this time and each doing something different.

That morning was no different than the others.

Crawford drinks coffee. Black, as anything else added to it would only spoil the sheer essence of the coffee itself. And like everything, Brad Crawford likes the raw flavor of the things he likes.

Schuldich drinks alcohol. Not exactly a conventional way to start the day, obviously, but when has Schuldich ever been conventional? Crawford never did bother to ask him. Well, until that morning. But it was Schuldich who prompted the line of questioning, as he had been eyeing Brad and his ritual cup of coffee for some time. And it was finally time to pose the question.

"Why do you like coffee so much?" The German asked suddenly, disrupting the tranquil air the mornings usually have. Crawford did not answer immediately, he was internally fighting the urge to yell at the German for breaking the tranquil air. Instead, he regained the composure he nearly lost, turning the page of the newspaper he was reading and then finally replied.

"Because I enjoy the taste." Apparently, the answer was not sufficient for Schuldich.

"Why?" And before Crawford could reply, he ventured on. "The taste is bitter and there's no flavor to it. I've tasted different types of coffee and they all taste the same to me. And you drink yours without sugar or cream. What can possibly be so great about your cup of coffee?"

Eyes narrowed slightly from behind his glasses, yet his voice was cool and composed when he retorted, "Why do you drink alcohol in the morning?"

"Why not?" Schuldich said, with a lazy smirk. "It beats drinking coffee or milk or tea or anything else that others drink in the morning."

"A peculiar habit."

"I like to maintain my individuality." Schuldich said, nodding his head, even as he sipped his morning margarita.

"Trust me, Schuldich, you do not need to drink alcohol in then morning to maintain your individuality. You are _unique_ and I do not mean that in a positive way."

"And you're the same as everyone else."

"How so?" Crawford raised an eyebrow. Schuldich's smile turned gleeful and Crawford could practically see him rub his hands in glee, which he didn't do, of course.

"You are the epitome of the 'businessman' society. You in your suit and morning paper, drinking your cup of _black_ coffee." He paused. "Why, you symbolize everything that's evil about society nowadays!"

"I thought **we**, as Schwarz, symbolize the evil of society?" Schuldich shook his head.

"Not to me. I think the corporate leaders are a greater evil than any of us, the merry killers. After all, they're the ones who pay the likes of us to get rid of the competition. Ah, such an evil and twisted world we live in." He paused, staring at Crawford and smiling. "I love it."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I don't understand something, Brad," The name earned him a dark glare, but he barely noticed it. "Why are you a part of Schwarz? You can just as easily blend in with the world outside. You're certainly dressed for it and you act like you belong out there."

Crawford sighed and if he were anyone but Crawford, he would have rolled his eyes at Schuldich. The answer was obvious.

"Ah." Schuldich said, interpreting the sigh as the "You are a fool and I don't know why I put up with you" sigh that it was. "Of course, the teeny, tiny problem being your clairvoyant abilities."

"How very perceptive of you." Crawford said dryly.

"But you can still hide it. I can't possibly join the normal world because of my ability to hear others' thoughts. I'd be utterly offended by anyone thinking bad thoughts about me. And of course, you know my temper and my mischievous nature. I'd end up screwing the other person over."

"No doubt."

"And the kid, well, he's a sociopath. I can't see him integrating with anyone other than our own kind. He's far too anti-social and he hates ordinary people too much. One of these days, we'll probably find a stash of voodoo dolls or the like in his bedroom."

"Schuldich, he is telekinetic, he doesn't need voodoo dolls to harm others."

"True, but I liked that image." He took another sip of his drink. "And of course, I don't need any other explanation for Farfarello."

"Hn."

"Anyway, you still have to answer the question." There was a moment of silence, as Schuldich looked at Crawford expectantly. And again, Crawford took his time replying. He took one last sip of his coffee, which was rather cold by this time and a tad unpleasant to drink. And then slowly began to fold the newspaper he was reading and then setting it neatly on the table.

He was half-hoping that Schuldich would lose patience and then stomp off. Apparently, luck was not on his side that morning. So instead, he calmly looked at his teammate with a disinterested look on his face.

"I do believe that it is for me to know and for you to keep your nose out."

"Tsch. You're no fun Brad."

"Just finish your damn drink." And then he stood up, reaching for his briefcase and heading out the door.

"Don't get hit by a bus!" Schuldich called out as he walked out of the door. He ignored it, yet there was still that nagging question that Schuldich pose. It wouldn't leave him alone, much like the German's constant presence.

Why did he choose to stay with Schwarz?

Well...there was nowhere else to go, was there? And even if he could fit back into the normal world, he could never truly be normal, now, could he? And besides, despite all their differences and how their antics frustrate him to no end, those other three misfits was the only thing he had that resembled a family.

So, why not?

And just like Schuldich liking his alcohol in the morning and Crawford likes his coffee...life went on. Schuldich can have his dare-to-be-different attitude and Crawford might rigidly stand by his corporate businessman attitude, but they were still Schwarz. No matter how different, they were too much alike to be parted.

Story (c) Wai – Aki  ~  //Solaris//

Characters (c) Project Weiss, Koyasu Takehito, et al.

So what do you think? Comments would be nice.


End file.
